everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Miyuki Tanuki
Miyuki Tanuki 'is a 2015-introduced character and all-around character. She is the successor of ''The Tanuki ''from ''The Slaying of The Tanuki. She is a Rebel, because she rather not be slayed by the Hare who will trick her in the story. She isn't the foal beast she looks like with those horns and the curly hair that almost looks unbrushed, but a kind-hearted, calm person. 'Character ' '''What is Miyuki Tanuki like? Miyuki always is looked at as a foal beast as the Tanuki before her. She always sees princes, Knights after Hero Training with their swords sometimes pointed at her and their snickering saying they could easily defeat her. She is nothing like this, but a kind and calm person. Her kindness was taught to her by her adoptive mother, Emi. Miyuki caught on quickly and treated her mother with kindness and respect. She does this to others as well, though she didn't get a lot of friends though. She is calm, only sometimes she is not calm more likely scared when not calm. Her incident of finding her power, she was scared. Her calmness came from her mother nurturing her to calm down when she was scared of a storm, which made her calm when something frightening happens. She is sometimes timid to say things. Mostly because she get stares. I mean would you want to talk to someone without them staring at you with a mean, scared expression? She isn't timid when she is around Lyra or Rosabella that is. She is timid to fight also, but she knows when if she wants to. She dreads going around Hero Training when the class is in session. She fears she must fight them one day. Yet another reason to be timid. Out of everything Miyuki is she has one wish which might not make her be stared at. She always shyly askes Grant, if he can grant this secret wish but he never said says if he can. She might stop doing it for a few weeks, and askes again. She believes that he won't answer because he is scared of her. What Does Miyuki Like to do? Miyuki is a nature lover so she likes to spend time outside alone or with her pet Hare. When she is with her pet Hare she talks to it and plays with it usally, but when she is sad she will run into the forest with her Hare and cuddle with it. When she is alone she walks, sits by a tree and read, or even turn into a Tanuki where she makes sure no one sees her. She does play Volleyball sometimes she actually applied to the schools Volleyball team. She has helped the team win a few games, but no one really cheered for her except Rosabella and Lyra watching the game. Lyra thinks Miyuki is a elite volleyball player, Miyuki doubts that though because people would cheer for her if she was a elite player What Does Miyuki Look Like? Human Form Miyuki in terms of two people so far say she is beautiful, she always thanks them when they say she is. She is actually stunning even with horns. Miyuki has pale skin and several freckles are on her cheeks. Her hair is a red-ish brown color and is usally is curly or straight depending on what she feels like doing with her hair. She has almond shaped eyes, they are a dark brown, she also wears purple eye shadow, but not a lot of it. Her size is around 5.2 feet and she is thin. She has white-ish brown horns that are a few inches long and point towards each other. She also has a brown tail. Tanuki Form I will put pictures of her Tanuki form. Tanuki2.png Tanuki1.png So thats her Tanuki form, if you decide to draw it and color it she her fur is brown. Fairy Tale-The Slaying of The Tanuki How does the Story Go? The Slaying of the Tanuki How doe Miyuki fit into it? Miyuki was an orphaned girl born with horns left in the forest. One day a woman was walking in the forest and saw the girl. She picked Miyuki up and took her to her house. She then named her Miyuki, and she took care of her. Several years later Headmaster Grimm found the story he quickly found the Tanuki before her, who was revived. Headmaster Grimms turned him to stone and put it away. He found out about Miyuki and sent out a invitation to attend EAH when she is 15. Miyuki accepted, but put her last name as Tanuki as her mother said. At this time Miyuki was 8, and she always listened to her mother. Relationships 'Miyuki's Family' This whole family is pretty messed up. 'Emi Fukui' Miyuki loves her mother dearly. For all Miyuki knows without her mother she could be dead. Though when Miyuki started Nursery Rhyme School she was scared when the kids pointed at her, and well she turned into a Tanuki. Miyuki ran home to her mother when she turned back. That's when Emi told Miyuki what she was. Her mother in two words is Nurturing and Kind. She also will be the next old lady in the story, cause Headmaster Grimm said so. 'Katsuo Fukui' Katsuo is the peasant man from The Slaying of the Tanuki. He remarried to Emi and that was right after the story. So a few years later Emi was pregnant, but she decided to go hunting with Katsuo as one last time to go outside, while she walked she found Miyuki. When Katsuo found out she wanted to keep her he was furious, but he let her keep her. Then a few months later Akio was born. Katsuo is the local hero in his village, and that makes him protectful. 'Akio Fukui' Akio is to be the next Peasant Man in the story and he is Miyuki's brother. This is kept secret at Ever After High, because if it was found out there was sure to be trouble. Akio care very much for Miyuki, he acts as if he is older even though Miyuki is the oldest. They are secretly freinds when they are at Ever After High but when their not in public they will talk with each other about their day. Biological Parent's Her biological parents are both Tanuki's but they were killed by Katsuo, when out hunting he did not know he killed Miyuki's parents, Miyuki doesn't know that aso. The mother's name was Keiko which means Miracle in Japanese, and her father Ryota which means strong. Miyuki's Friends She doesn't have many friends but she know the ones she has will stand by her. Lyra Patenonkel-Miyuki and Lyra are Best Friends Forever After, and they will do anything together. Lyra is a science kind of girl and she likes to study animals and when she saw Miyuki she walked up to her and talked to her, and since that they have been friends. Rosabella Beauty-Miyuki just became freinds with Rosabella because she supports the beasts. Rosabella mostly loves beasts and found out Miyuki was actually pretty Nice so she became her friend. She is also freinds with her Brother in secret at school and home. 'Miyuki's Pet' From the animal calling she called on a Hare she named Hansuke, which means in Japanese A Very Helpful Freind. She meets her Hare in the Enchanted Forest almost every day. 'Miyuki's Acquaintances' Their are a few of these who know her and don't consider her a terrible beast. Aristide D'Artagnan-He never really stares at Miyuki and thinks of her as a terrible beast. Hickory Hedgehog-The two may end close friends, to say the least. If they do, Miyuki would be royally excited. Miyuki's Enemies These are people who are mean to her and she pretty much hates their guts. This isn't everyone the people who stare thinking she is a horrible beast aren't really her enemies Harley Torikkā-The Other hero in her story and well he acts like her is better than Miyuki in every way, well that really is not true sure he is better at some things but he isn't at other things Miyuki's Romanctic Life Lyra Patenonkel Since she met Lyra she felt a feeling like true love towards Lyra. She doesn't have the courage to tell Lyra that she loves her. She never thought she would find love and then Lyra came her way and Lyra is the sunshine to Miyuki's moonlight. This leaves Miyuki with one thing to ponder over will she ever tell Lyra that she loves her, she also wonders if she could get over her timidness she would actually tell Lyra straight forward. ''' Outfits ''' Miyuki's color scheme is the colors orange, light brown, a blue-ish color, green, and a yellow and orange color. here is a link to the exact colors Class Sechule Quotes Gallery Miyuki Fanart.png MiyukiTanukiFanart.jpg MiyukiTanukiFArt.png|Miyuki as done by the amazing Rudino MiyukiTanukiFArt2.png|Verison two of Miyuki done by the Amazing Rudino MiyukiByCzaria.jpeg|Miyuki done by Cazaria on Da|link=http://czaria.deviantart.com Triva * Her real last name Fukui means Fortunate which was something the peasant man was for having the hares help. * She loves nature. Theme Notes Links * She has a ask.fm Here * Hereis a interview blog that includes her * Her diary is Here Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Slaying of the Tanuki Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales